King of Shadows, Queen of Ice
by MCRmygirl
Summary: Going's on at the Ouran Fair. My summary for this sucks, sorry. Rated T for mild language and Shonen-ai.


**A/N This fic is based off of the last two episodes of Ouran HSHC. Therefor... SPOLIER ALERT! It is a KyouyaXTamaki fic, and a one-sided KaoruXHikaru fic. Please keep in mind that I have seen those episodes only once (and don't think I have enough tear in me to watch them again) so it's not completely accurate. I merely wrote this to answer a few questions, and to turn Ouran into a Yaoi universe. :) **

**Questions answered- why did Kyouya choose to buy the companies THEN? What was his motivation? Would Kaoru ever really fall for Hikaru? What was Eclair's odd obsession with Tamaki? Could I successfully keep Kyouya in character throughout an entire twenty-four handwritten pages? READ AND FIND OUT!**

** DISCLAIMER- If I owned Ouran, and not Bisco Hatori, Tamaki and Kyouya would be together. Therefor, I do not own it.**

**WARNINGS- Shonen-ai, angst, slightly OOC Kyouya, Spoilers for episodes 26 and 27, not-quite-accurate storyline.**

**Keep in mind- all flamers will be laughed at. **

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

* * *

><p>King of Shadows, Queen of Ice<p>

An Ouran HSHC fanfic

By Natalie Bronwyn

Tamaki plastered a false smile on his face when Lady Éclair stepped into the room. He offered her his hand like a true gentleman, and she took it, grinning evilly at the hold she had on the young heir. The fool's grandmother had demanded that he escort her, and Tamaki had leapt at the command, eager to serve. It was like he was the old woman's dog- wagging his tail even as she beat him. It was pathetic, but he was a beautiful purebred, and even the most stubborn mutts could be taught in time.

"My princess," Tamaki cooed, putting up his Host attitude, "where to next? I would love to take you to the garden, where we can sit beneath the sakura trees."

"No," Éclair said abruptly. "I want you to hear you play the piano, Tamaki. For me."

* * *

><p><em>"So, Hika-chan is finally starting to realize his feelings for Haru-chan? And Tama-chan is still oblivious, even if everyone else knows?"<em>

_ "Yeah."_

_ "Then what about Kao-chan and Kyou-chan? I bet, between them, there's someone even more oblivious than Tama-chan! That said, I wonder if something big is going to happen before we graduate?"_

_ "You never know."_

* * *

><p>Kyouya watched with a heavy heart as Tamaki beamed warmly at Lady Éclair. He continued typing, his cheek still smarting from the blow he received earlier, and carefully hid the emotions behind the lenses of his glasses. Being angry at his father wasn't a priority. <em>Neither is pining over Tamaki Suoh<em> his mind ever-so-graciously reminded him as he pounded away at the keys even harder than before.

The third Otori son glanced up from his computer, only to see Tamaki led away by Éclair. His heart clenched unexplainably, and he tried desperately to come up with a reason why. _She's trying to take away Tamaki _he decided. _She's going to destroy the family that he worked so hard to build, that witch._

"Dammit," he whispered as he watched Tamaki's retreating form. He knew he never should have gotten this attached to the concept of happiness and friendship.

* * *

><p>"Takashi?"<p>

"Yeah, Mitsukuni?"

"You don't think Kyou-chan is finally starting to realize, do you? He keeps staring at Tama-chan when he's with Lady Éclair, and he looks more and more depressed every time."

"Realize what, Mitsukuni?"

"That he loves Tama-chan, of course!"

"Mm."

* * *

><p>Kaoru smiled mischievously and nudged his brother.<p>

"Hm? What is it, Kaoru?"

"I think the Shadow King may be coming out of the closet. He just doesn't realize it yet. _And neither do you, Kaoru…_

"Finally!" Hikaru chuckled. "We'll have to keep a close eye on this situation and see how it develops."

_Oh yes, we shall…_

* * *

><p>Haruhi watched as Kyouya slammed his laptop shut and stalked off in the general direction of Music Room Three. She smiled, slightly confused, but happy that the idiot had gone off to find… well… the blonde idiot. But Tamaki had mentioned the sakura trees. Why on earth was Kyouya heading towards Music Room Three?<p>

* * *

><p>Kyouya followed the sound of piano music down the hall, stopping at the door to Music Room Three. He knew that behind these doors would be Tamaki and Éclair. Kyouya wasn't quite sure why he was there, and that frightened him a little. He had nothing if not his mind power, and Kyouya found his mind utterly blank as <em>Nocturne Pour Tamaki <em>flowed through him.

Kyouya awoke as if from a dream when he heard footsteps and the unmistakable voice of his father approaching. He slipped into a side room, waiting until silence met his ears. Kyouya then re-entered the hallway and, in a very un-Kyouya-like act, put his ear to the door. Though the doors muffled the sound, Kyouya could still make out the voices and words of those speaking.

* * *

><p>Tamaki stopped playing when a man knocked on the door. His phone now rested at the bottom of the aquarium, thanks to Éclair, and he was in a sour mood, though no one would have known it by looking at him.<p>

"Come in," Éclair shouted, holding her miniature binoculars to her eyes.

Through the door came a man that Tamaki did not know, but who seemed to be a servant of Lady Éclair. He bowed slightly, then stated the arrival of a guest. Behind the servant entered no other than Mr. Otori himself. Tamaki felt his anger boiling, but made sure to only show the appropriate emotion out of those he felt- confusion.

Mr. Otori sat down on the sofa across from Éclair and Tamaki, crossing his legs in a business-like fashion.

"Lady Éclair, Suoh," he nodded to each in turn.

_How dare he walk in here after slapping Kyouya in front of me and act like everything is okay! _Tamaki's head screamed as Éclair smiled.

"Mr. Otori, I hope you are in good health. Thank you for coming such a way to meet with us."

"Why yes, my lady, I find travel refreshing." Mr. Otori smiled slightly, and Tamaki's confusion peaked.

"I don't understand why you're here."

"Well," Mr. Otori explained, as composed as ever, "as you know, Lady Éclair's family has been buying many companies in Japan. They have decided to buy out a few of the Ototri Group's companies as well. I am here to confirm which are being bought. It serves Kyouya right. The very companies that I was considering handing over to him are being taken before he got a chance with them. It will teach him a valuable lesson about wasting his time."

* * *

><p>Kyouya wanted to break something. <em>That bastard! <em> He strongly resisted the urge to punch the door and started back down the hallway to check his laptop, a plan already formulating. He had made quite a profit off the Host Club, yes. He had also been investing that money in various companies that his father had no knowledge of. Oh yes, Kyouya Otori was much smarter than his father have him credit for. And he was not about to let his father take what he had worked so hard for.

* * *

><p><em>"I understand that you have met a money crisis. I am here to make you a proposition. I shall provide for you lodging and money to live comfortably for the remainder of your days. In return, the boy shall come and live with me, in Japan, and become heir to the Suoh name. In addition, you are never to have contact with the boy again. These demands are non-negotiable."<em>

Tamaki watched with fury as a deal was struck and Mr. Otori left. He then shudder as he realized what had to come. He'd been putting it off all day, and he knew that it was futile.

_"If you ask Éclair to marry you, you can see your mother again."_

Tamaki sighed and turned to the woman.

"Lady Éclair? I have a question."

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed and slumped onto a sofa, thoroughly exhausted from the long day of hosting for not only the young ladies, but their parents as well. Kyouya had magically reappeared at his computer when she wasn't looking, and Haruhi couldn't help but wonder where he'd disappeared to. <em>Not my business, <em>she decided, and relaxed.

The twins were sprawled inelegantly on an adjacent couch, Kaoru more or less sitting on Hikaru. Mori was watching Hani like a hawk as he devoured a piece of cake, and Kyouya's fingers continued their usual tap-tapping on the keys with newfound purpose. Everything was quiet and peaceful, which was uncharacteristic for the Host Club. Haruhi found it rejuvenating.

The peaceful atmosphere was swiftly shattered when none other than Lady Éclair entered the room, with Tamaki by her side.

"I have an announcement," Tamaki said to the room. "Lady Éclair and I are now formally engaged. Also, the Host Club will be permanently dissolved tomorrow, after the Ouran Fair. That is all."

* * *

><p>KLyouya lay in bed, a horrid mantra echoing through his head. <em>Engaged. Dissolved. <em>How could he do this? He worked so hard to build his 'family,' and now he was going to throw it all away for some woman he'd hardly even met? Did he even stop to think what this might do to the rest of them?

_That's not the only reason you're upset, _his mind nagged.

"Shut up," he growled aloud to himself. He sat upright when his sister entered his room, a worried expression on her face.

"Kyouya? Are you alright?"

"Yes, sis. I'm fine. Go to sleep; it's late."

* * *

><p><em>I was going to tell him that if he doesn't like the guy, not to go to the trouble. But… I've never seen Kyouya this passionate about anything before.<em>

Fuyumi sighed, closing the door to her room. It was true. Tamaki Suoh was the only person who ever elicited emotion other than boredom and contempt from her brother. Now, after this new revelation, he had created utter sadness. It was so obvious. When was Kyouya going to realize what he really felt for Tamaki? When was he going to admit to himself that friendship wasn't the only thing he wanted?

* * *

><p>Hikaru held his brother as he cried, trying not to let the tears flow himself. He had to be the strong one. He couldn't break down now.<p>

"Hikaru, what are we going to do? If the Host Club breaks up, will we lose our friends? I don't want to have to put the walls back up, Hikaru. It took so long to tear them down."

* * *

><p>"Takashi?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Do you think Tama-chan is doing the right thing?"

"…"

"He doesn't love Éclair. Why would he ask her to marry him?"

"To go to France."

"But he's not allowed to see his mom. Wouldn't that just open old wounds?"

"Mm."

"Then… why?"

"I don't know, Mitsukuni. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Well, Dad, I'm off!"<p>

"Don't you want breakfast, Haruhi?"

"No thanks, Dad, I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong?" Haruhi froze, hand on the doorknob. She turned to face Ryoji.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not hungry this morning."

"I'm not buying it." Haruhi froze once again. "You never miss breakfast. You never skip meals. The last time this happened was right after your mother's funeral. You couldn't eat for days."

Haruhi swallowed back a sob and walked away from the door.

* * *

><p>Kyouya snapped his cell-phone shut once again, growling angrily and fighting the urge to throw the thing at the nearest moving object.<p>

"Where is that idiot?" he snarled, staring out the window. An idea suddenly struck him. He whipped out his cell again, cooling his tone and speaking politely.

"Shizue. It's been awhile."

* * *

><p>"Tamaki said something about 'if he married Éclair, he could see his mother again.' He also said he would be leaving this afternoon. He said that his 'idiocy would no longer be a hindrance.'"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I think it would be better if you didn't talk to your… friends… for awhile. It will make it easier to leave."<em>

_ With that, Éclair dropped Tamaki's cell phone into the aquarium, relishing the way the light left his eyes._

* * *

><p>Tamaki climbed into the back of the car with Éclair close behind. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and said his silent goodbyes to Ouran, Japan, and most importantly, his friends. He hated leaving, but it was his mother that he did this for. He wished he could stay and explain and make them understand, but Éclair insisted that goodbyes would only make the pain worse. That was what hurt Tamaki worst of all- leaving his friends and not being able to explain why.<p>

* * *

><p>"This afternoon? But the fair's not even over!"<p>

Kaoru saw Kyouya glance out the window, and was about to ask what they should do, but Kyouya was already running. Kaoru managed to catch a glimpse of the disappearing car before he took off after the Shadow King.

* * *

><p>"We're in a hurry, can you drive us?"<p>

"I… uh…"

The sound of marching filled the room. Kyouya turned around slowly to face the uniformed squad that now barricaded that exit. He sighed angrily.

"Do you want to tell me your orders?"

_We don't have time for this! _Kyouya's inner voice screeched.

"We were ordered not to let you leave. You know, as members of Mr. Otori's employment force, we answer to your father."

"Dammit!" Kyouya yelled, slamming his fist down hard enough to dent the family-owned car whose driver he had been trying to get help from only moments before.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves and frenzied neighing filled Kyouya's ears. Plowing through the ranks of terrified officers came Mori and Hani, driving a horse-drawn carriage.

"It's Morinozuka and Haninozuka!" one officer exclaimed, suddenly petrified.

Hikaru and Kaoru leapt into the carriage as Mori and Hani advanced on the squad. Kyouya debated climbing in after them, but realized that no matter how much he wanted to go after Tamaki, he was needed here. However, the look in Haruhi's eyes told Kyouya that she was needed elsewhere.

"Go get that idiot back," he said, shoving the girl towards the carriage. A brief second, and they were gone.

"Takashi! Don't hold back!" Hani shouted, rushing the officers. Kyouya cracked his knuckles.

_Thank god for those few Kendo lessons, _he thought as he joined in the brawl.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, please slow down!" Kaoru yelled as the carriage flew through the trees.<p>

"I'm not slowing down!" Hikaru shouted back, egging the horses faster. "We have to get the boss! Kaoru, he showed us what it could be like to have friends! I'm not going to go back to the way it used to-"

Hikaru's speech was cut off by a scream as a large pothole sent the elder Hitachiin flying from the carriage.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed, yanking hard on the reins and rushing to his brother. Hikaru was cradling a broken arm, and Kaoru thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't something more serious. He knelt by Hikaru who started speaking again, fighting back tears.

"Without the boss, we're just lost souls, Kaoru. You're right- I don't want to put the walls back up."

_And so the carriage changes back into a pumpkin…_ Kaoru though bitterly as he looked down into the pain-stricken face of his usually so composed older brother. His head flew up when he heard hooves again, only to see Haruhi at the reins, going to find their king.

_Maybe we're not too late, _he mused as he helped Hikaru to his feet and they started towards the academy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll even be happy married to me?" Tamaki asked skeptically as he eyed Éclair. The car was speeding off towards the Bunkyo airport, and he had nothing else to say to the woman.<p>

"Whether I'm happy or not has nothing to do with it," Éclair answered in a regal voice. Though the tone was wrong, the statement was so completely Kyouya that Tamaki's heart hurt.

"Senpai!" a familiar voice rang out, followed by the sound of horses.

"Haruhi?"

* * *

><p>"Messing with my friends is a big no-no!" Hani shouted, wiping his hands on the pants leg of his uniform. Kyouya was very impressed with how quickly Hani and Mori had dispatched the squad- a pile of unconscious men now lay at his feet, and he'd hardly had to lift a finger.<p>

"Get out," Kyouya ordered the driver of the black, now dented, car. "You're fired!" he called out the window as he, Mori, and Hani rove off, leaving the stunned man to explain the pile of bodies to Kyouya's father.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, I demand you stop the carriage! This is too dangerous!" Tamaki yelled as Haruhi pulled up beside him, racing along at a dangerous speed.<p>

"No, senpai! You have to come back to Ouran! We'd be lost without you!"

"But- everyone else said they were put out by the Host Club!"

"You really are an idiot! What's _wrong _with you? All this time we've been together- you still can't tell when we're joking and when we're serious? We all love being in the Host Club! Even me!"

_"Your quota has been filled, Haruhi. You can quit the Host Club now, if you want to."_

"I love being in the Host Club, too!"

Tamaki's eyes widened in shock. He was frozen, at a loss for words, as the two vehicles raced alongside each other.

Haruhi's carriage hit a miss-step and began to tip.

"Senpai!"

* * *

><p>Tamaki reached out to grab the falling girl.<p>

"Haruhi!" he shouted.

Éclair's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. Tamaki froze up again, and looked down at her. The look in his eyes was one of determination and desperation. It was then that Éclair realized.

_I no longer have a hold on him._

With that thought, Éclair let go of Tamaki, who dove into the water after the girl.

* * *

><p>Kaoru rushed into the bottom garage of the academy, on panic mode. Hikaru was hurt, they needed a doctor, where was Kyouya when you needed him?<p>

Supporting most of his dazed brother's weight, Kaoru spotted the Otori's driver standing in front of a pile of bodies that Kaoru _prayed _were still alive.

"Where are they?" Kaoru demanded, causing the driver to jump and spin on his heel.

"They… uh… I mean…" he stuttered, pointing at the exit.

_Good. They went after that idiot._

"Don't just stand there! Can't you see he's hurt? Go get a doctor!"

The driver squeaked and took off towards the hospital wing. Kaoru nodded at him sternly and helped Hikaru sit down.

"Now sit _still. _The doctor's on the way."

Hikaru curled up against his brother's shoulder and finally let himself cry.

* * *

><p>"You could have gotten yourself killed," Tamaki scolded lightly as he carried the very small, very wet Fujioka girl towards the end of the bridge.<p>

"A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, people always tell me I'm dripping with good looks," she joked, pulling a chuckle from deep within his chest.

"Oh, Haruhi, thank you for keeping me from making a huge mistake and marrying that dreadful woman."

"Don't thank me," Haruhi objected. "Thank them."

Tamaki looked up and smiled warmly. For, at the end of the bridge, stood Kyouya, Mori, and Hani.

* * *

><p>Kyouya's face lit up as soon as Tamaki came into view. He beamed; his smile <em>radiated <em>happiness and joy. He felt his heart lurch unexpectedly at the sight of Tamaki carrying Haruhi, but he brushed it off.

_What matters now is that everyone's safe and that Tamaki's ba-_

"Where're the twins?" Kyouya demanded, worst case scenarios already dancing through his head like gremlins.

"Hikaru got thrown and broke his arms, so Kaoru took him back to the academy. They're probably waiting for us," Haruhi explained, stumbling a little as Tamaki set her down. Kyouya felt unwelcome relief flood him, and pushed it back down, scolding himself. _You're the Shadow King. Stop with the emotion! _Kyouya allowed himself a small smile and gestured to the car.

"Shall we?"

* * *

><p>People stood in clusters, whispering about Haruhi's new revelation about her gender while the Host Club began the last dance of the Ouran Fair. Hani and Mori each took their turns dancing with Haruhi, Hani swinging her around like a child and Mori as quiet as always. Haruhi danced with a blushing Hikaru, mindful of his cast, and then took Kaoru's hand.<p>

They started their dance, and Haruhi voiced a question.

"What are you going to do about Hikaru?"

"So, you figured it out, huh?" Kaoru asked, grinning and glancing at his brother. "Doesn't surprise me. You're the most intuitive person I've ever met. And you know, I'm not sure. I know he cares for you greatly, and he doesn't look at me that way. I'm just his brother. I guess I just hope that he'll change his mind about you eventually, and fall back on me. Then I'll have a chance to show him what more I can be."

"It's kind of sad," Haruhi mused. "You two have always had each other. Now things are changing, and you're at a loss."

_Like the spell on the carriage…_

"Thanks Haruhi. But you know, nothing lasts forever."

* * *

><p>Kyouya took Haruhi's hand in both of his as she reached for Tamaki, leaving a blubbering, confused "Daddy" standing there.<p>

_"So, Mr. Suoh, I'm sure that you know that Lady Éclair was going to buy out the Otori Group?"_

_ "Why yes, I was quite aware of that."_

_ "Well, I just received a much better offer from a new banker, a Mr. K. O."_

"Haruhi, I want to thank you," Kyouya said as he danced with the girl, leading her with ease.

"For what, senpai? All I did was take over when Hikaru got hurt."

"That's only part of it. You got that idiot to come back. No amount of persuasion from anyone else would have got him to stay. I thank you for that."

_"Though he acted much older, I'm sure that it was no other than Kyouya. He bought out the companies that Lady Éclair was going to take, and then sold them away, subsequently throwing them back in my face and saying that he doesn't want them."_

_ "So he's given up what he wanted?"_

_ "No. He's finally found it."_

"So, Kyouya, how are you going to handle this situation?" Haruhi asked, genuinely curious.

Kyouya glanced up to where Tamaki stood, still melting down at having his 'precious daughter' taken from him.

"I'm not sure. He's a handful, that's a given. He needs someone to keep him in line."

* * *

><p>Kyouya waited patiently while Haruhi danced with Tamaki. As soon as her hand left the blonde's, Kyouya dropped a hand on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki spun around and Kyouya kissed him fiercely, heedless of all the people watching. When he pulled away, Tamaki looked utterly confused.<p>

"K-kyouya what… what _was _that?"

"That's what Mommies and Daddies do. They kiss each other hello and goodbye. That was your hello. Don't ever make me kiss you goodbye."

With that, the King of Shadows smirked and left. Having gotten rid of the Ice Queen, there was only one problem left- confrontation. He'd have to explain himself eventually. When it came down to it, he knew three words would suffice- "I love you."

FIN


End file.
